legendofdragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Albert
Albert (アルバート, Arubāto) is the King of Serdio and of Basil, also eventually a playable character in The Legend of Dragoon, replacing Lavitz after his death. He is a smart and swift person in the game. Usually referring to historic facts and his love for knowledge such as libraries, he knows quite a bit of information over Dragoons, Winglies, Virages, and many other things. Character Design Albert is a tall man with a slender body. He has long golden brown hair that is pulled back into a ponytail. Also he has light brown eyes. He dons a dark green cape, a silver armor with gold trimmings underneath his armor is a pale green long sleeve tunic which is hanging loose in each sides with a gold trim and a gold cross straps on front of his tunic and was tucked into a silver belt with gold round designs, dark brown gloves, dark brown boots, and light brown pants. The green that he wears is a connection to his wind element, the same can be said with most of the characters that fight within the game. As a King of Bale, Albert wears an elaborate royal green cape adorned with red straps, a matching royal green tunic, white pants and black boots. He also wears black gloves and carried the royal staff. He also wears this outfit in the end of the game where he marries Princess Emille as his wife and Queen. When he was captured in Hellena and witnessing the death of Lavitz in his Dragoon form when he was mortally wounded by Lloyd, he was seen shirtless and wears only his light brown pants and dark brown boots from his primary outfit and has a white belt on his waist which was concealed from his silver armor. The Moon Gem was kept inside of his chest when Lloyd as the Man in Hood painfully takes it from his back. As a Dragoon, Albert's Dragoon form is nearly identical to Lavitz's Dragoon form. He wears a jade green Dragoon armor with an orange gem in the center, a matching long greaves and gauntlets, black pants and a jade green knee-high Dragoon armor boots with a orange round design at the center. He also wears a jade green dragon headband on his forehead while the spear he wields becomes a Dragoon Spear in a brown motif and his Dragoon wings are pale yellow and jade green with orange outlines. In his in-game while in this form, the accents on his Dragoon form is brown and his Dragoon wings appear as pale gold and jade green with brown outlines. Personality Albert is something of a martial king who is willing to take up arms to defend his people. He is a master of the javelin (which he claims he was taught how to use by Lavitz). The people of Basil love Albert deeply as he is willing to sacrifice his own life for them if it means ending the war. Weapons * Glaive * Partisan * Spear of Terror * Halberd is actually used by Lavitz, albeit after he dies Found before Albert joins: * Spear * Lance * Twister Glaive - Wind damage Abilities and Attributes Albert is a lance using member of the team; he is a "tank" fighter; although Kongol is of course the extreme of the tank type, Albert's HP, Physical Attack and Defense are high, while his Magical Attack and Defense, along with his Speed, are low. Albert is more physical-based; his Physical Attack and Defense are higher than Dart, while his Magical Attack and Defense along with his speed are lower than Dart. His HP starts out much higher than Dart, but at the highest levels, Dart accelerates much faster, although he never quite reaches Albert's HP per level. Albert's physical attacks are pretty close to 150% better than Dart all the way through the levels. In magical battle he often does less damage, but this is offset to a great extent by the fact that somewhere around half of the enemies in the game are Earth Element. Albert will always be the exact same total of experience points and therefore level as Lavitz was when he left the party. The only difference between Lavitz and Albert (and major arguing point between player as who they prefer) are their additions. Though their additions are the same down to the stats, their speed of completing them is different. Albert, compared to Lavitz, is much faster and wild with his addition which can make completing them more difficult. For those used to Albert's style, completing them with Lavitz (by beginning a new game) has proven to be a little more difficult. * All character's maximum level is 60 All of the attributes can be enhanced by Accessories, and their values are always shown as a total of the base value plus the bonus granted by currently equipped accessories. The value for the equipped accessories is never shown separately, but can only be inferred by choosing another item to equip * All characters' HP gain per level accelerates; Albert's, from an average of 162 HP for the first ten levels, to 170 HP for the last ten * Physical Attack (AT) starts out closer to 3.5 and then climbs to roughly 3.75 per level * Physical Defense (DF) roughly 3 1/3 per level * Magical Attack (MAT) starts out closer to 1.5 and then climbs to roughly 1.8 per level * Magical Defense (MDF) is 1 per level to level 20, and then climbs sharply to 1.5 and even higher Speed is the first and foremost of the five attributes that are affected only by items; never leveling * Albert's Speed is 40 * Albert's base chance to hit with Physical and Magical attacks is 100% * Albert's base chance to Evade Physical and Magical attacks is a base 0%. Dart will only evade things that have a lowered chance to hit Additions (* In menu and in battle it reads as "Flower Storm" but is spoken by Lavitz as "Rose Storm" and Albert as "Blossom Storm". In Japanese, this addition is called "Cherry Blossom Storm.") Gallery Albert Harpoon.jpg|Harpoon 18_Harpoon.gif| Albert Spinning Cane.jpg|Spinning Cane 19_Spinning_Cane.gif| Albert Rod Typhoon.jpg|Rod Typhoon 20_Rod_Typhoon.gif| Albert Gust of Wind Dance.jpg|Gust Of Wind Dance 21_Gust_of_the_Wind_Dance.gif| Flower Blossom.jpg|Flower Blossom 22_Blossom_Storm.gif| Dragoon Acquiring the Spirit 's Transformation]] As the story shows beforehand, when you get Albert in your team, he already has the Dragoon Spirit that belonged to Lavitz. Dragoon and Magic Albert has the same stats and magic as Lavitz. The Jade Dragoon is a Dragoon based mainly for attacking all enemies or assisting all allies. Rose Storm's defense can really help you, and some even consider it the best spell/skill in the game. Fitting Rose Storm into four skills means missing out on a 10 MP single target spell, so this Dragoon's lowest spell is the "all enemies" one that costs 20 MP. This Dragoon also has a stronger magic boost then normal, a 220% boost, because of the character's weaker base magic strength. This boost helps, but the game helps Albert much more than that by making a fair few bosses weak to his Wind Element and an enormous number, more than a third of the enemies in the game, are Earth Element enemies too. Story Past 20 years prior to the start of the game, Albert's father King Carlo was murdered by his brother Doel. Albert had grown up with anger and hatred toward his uncle for the rest of his life. When he was about 20 years old, he took half of Serdio with him and turned it into the Duchy of Basil, his ruthless uncle turned his side of the country into the Imperial Sandora. Chapter 1: The Serdian War In the middle of Disk 1, you meet King Albert, the King of Basil. He is really good friends with Lavitz. The group talks to him and Albert asks if they could defend Hoax, a fort southeast of the kingdom. Later after Shana's incident she falls sick in Lohan. After giving her treatment the heroes come back and give her the White Silver Dragoon spirit. After Dart and Haschel participate in a fighting tournament, losing to a seemingly invulnerable fighter named Lloyd, the group decides to leave Lohan. The group is about to leave Lohan when a wounded knight of Bales staggers into town; he tells Sir Lavitz that King Albert was taken to Hellena Prison by Fruegel. Lavitz runs to the town gate, determined to save him with no preparations, but he is stopped by Haschel, who makes it clear that he believes that punching your buddy in the face to stop his hysteria is the better part of valor. After Lavitz wakes up, the group decides to go save King Albert. The party infiltrate Hellena Prison; a trapdoor opens underneath them and they face the fate of so many prisoners before them: the monster Jiango, waiting in the caves beneath for its next meal. Jiango is defeated and the group finds a way out of the caverns, find Fruegel and finish him for good. As the party draws near to the captive Albert, the Hooded Man extracts the Moon Gem, one of the Divine Moon Objects, from its hidden place inside his chest. Lavitz turns into a dragoon and rushes towards the Hooded Man, who draws a weapon Rose knows to be the the Dragon Buster, a legendary ancient weapon from the Dragon Campaign. Lavitz is fatally impaled, and the man's hood comes off, revealing him to be the unbeatable Lloyd. Lavitz dies among friends, and his Dragoon Spirit chooses Albert. Dart promises to avenge his death. The group leaves Hellena Prison and returns to Seles, and they all decide to go to Kazas to end the war. Through a secret pathway in Kazas, they find the Great Commander, who is dismayed at the turn of events spiraling out of his control. He decries Fruegel torching of Seles when a simple kidnapping would have sufficed, and declares that his majesty Doel has gone mad ever since he allied with a Hooded Man. Kongol, heavily armored, guards the entrance to Emperor Doel's chamber. Kongol invokes the right of a warrior shamed by defeat to die an honorable death, but the group persuades him to seek honor, and the possible whereabouts of other Gigantos, in their company. Emperor Doel awaits the party in his chamber, and reveals himself to be the host of the Violet Dragoon Spirit Doel is fatally injured and tells them that Lloyd is heading to Tiberoa. Doel dies and the discusses their options. Haschel says he has no reason to follow them anymore, but the Violet Dragoon spirit chooses Haschel as its new master. The group sets out to Tiberoa. Chapter 2: The Platinum Shadow After the Death of his uncle, Emperor Doel, Albert and Dart, along with the rest of the party, journey to Tiberoa to pursue Lloyd after watching him mercilessly kill Lavitz. During this part of the game, Albert and the rest of the party meets the neighboring king of Fletz, King Zior, along with his two daughters, Princess Lisa and Princess Emillie. Albert almost instantly becomes infatuated by Princess Emilie, but is blinded by her reactions as a mean spirited person. During afterward to yet another town they have to cross a desert area where they come across bandits, not long after defeating the bandits as well as Dart losing his spirit, he aids Dart in retrieving his Red-Dragoon spirit.things get more suspicious as Dart and the rest figure out that the Princess is acting stranger than usual but of course Albert vows what he can do to save the Princess. Chapter 3: Fate & Soul Chapter 4: Moon & Fate Gallery Albert0001.jpg|Concept art of Albert Albert2.jpg|Computer rendered image of Albert Albert_escape.png|Albert fleeing the Moon Albert haschel.jpg|Albert and Haschel in their Dragoon forms in a pre-rendered cutscene Trivia * Albert's Idle poise has him folding his left arm over his waist, putting his right hand to his face and his head down as if deeply thinking * Albert's dragoon form is similar to Lavitz's, but Albert's is more metallic, whereas Lavitz's, along with Greham's and Syuveil's, was more natural. * When defending Albert holds his spear slightly diagonally over his head * When dispirited Albert bend his knees and slouches as well as lazily holds his spear having lost the will to hold it properly * When in Critical Health Albert heavily slouches forward with his knees bent, he uses his spear as a support as he can barely stand * Contrary to popular belief that Albert & Lavitz's final addition "Flower Storm" has a typo as it's name, this is not true, as the name is meant to reflect the favorite flower of both men. Example: When Albert uses Flower Storm successfully he says "Blossom Storm" (blossoms being his favorite flower), but when Lavitz uses Flower Storm successfully he says Rose Storm (roses being his favorite flower). ** But, in their Dragoon form, they explicitly use the favorite bloom of one over the other in their magic, demonstrating the closeness and the strength of their friendship. This implies that the defensive property of the magic "Flower Storm" stems from their strong friendship and desire to protect people. Category:Humans Category:Playable characters Category:Dragoons Category:Albert Category:Bale Category:Basil Category:Serdian War